Overworked
by megaeevee
Summary: McGonagall thinks Dumbledore is overworking Snape, and does something about it. Very OOC


*A/N ok this fic is dedicated to **SpencerReid** who gave me the idea. Enjoy. And yes, I am still writing my other fic, but I've been working on this for _ages_ and only just finished it tonight so I'm posting now.

Severus Snape sighed and looked at the mountain of work Dumbledore requested to be done. Most of it was actually pretty pointless. Why can't Madam Pomphrey brew these damned potions herself? She was the one who was the Healer here, not him! But it would do no one any good to complain and, besides, the Headmaster probably had a very good reason for making him do this.

So Snape went back to his work and the only sound in the office for a long time was the scratching of a quill and a weary sigh each time he finished one.

Sometime later there came a knock on the door, followed by Professor McGonagall walking in and gingerly sitting on the edge of the over-piled desk.

''Severus, are you coming to Hogsmeade later?'' she said.

''Not right now Minnie! Can't you see I'm busy?'' Snape snapped back irritably, not looking up from his work.

''I just thought you might need a break.'' She looked irritated.

Snape sighed. ''I'm sorry Minnie, but Dumbledore really wants me to get this done.''

''He's overworking you; you've got enough on your plate with all this Order business, no need to add this to it as well.''

''The Headmaster will have a very good reason as to why I must do this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get finished as quickly as possible.'' He said curtly, leaving no room for argument.

With that McGonagall strode out of the office looking extremely upset and put out.

The next day she went back to his office, hoping he might have finished, but when she went in he was standing over a cauldron that kept emitting a foul smelling gas and, judging from his face, it was not supposed to do this. She could tell he was in a foul mood, worse than yesterday and sure enough when she suggested a break he just hissed at her- if she hadn't known otherwise she'd have thought he was a parsletongue- and went back to work without a single word.

It wasn't until much later, when he heard a light knock at his door, that he prized himself from his work; instantly recognising the knocker.

When Albus Dumbledore entered the office he was followed by floating stacks of work. He set them on the desk and walked over to inspect the now-bright-orange cauldron.

''Severus!'' he exclaimed in mild surprise, '' this is far below your usual standard. What happened?''

He let out a drained sigh. ''I haven't been getting much sleep lately Headmaster, I've been rather busy.'' He shot a pointed glare at the man next to him but it just seemed to bounce right off Dumbledore.

''Ahhhh yes, Minerva was very upset earlier about the way you were behaving. You should put more time aside earlier in the day to get your work done rather than doing it in the evening.''

At this Snape exploded. _''Put more time aside?! _I have been working my bloody arse off these last couple of days! I have had to give up breaks and meals and miss countless hours of sleep to get all this work done! Work that, may I remind you, I shouldn't actually be doing!''

At the end of this tirade Dumbledore was looking enraged. ''I'll have you know, _Severus,_ that I have a very good reason for making you do those things.''

''And what, pray tell, would that be?! Because I would _love_ to hear it! Minerva was right! Is this the thanks I get for risking myself lying to the dark lord every other day?!''

''Speaking of Voldemort, I will remind you that, if I so choose, I could send you right to Azkaban for being a Death Eater.''

Snapes eyes became slits. ''You wouldn't,'' he hissed.

''I think you're well aware that I would. So I suggest you get back to work, and hurry up with that potion; Poppy's run out.'' And with that he swept out of the office leaving behind an irate Snape and a now-extremely-overflowing desk.

McGonagall was worried; Severus hadn't come out of his room all weekend and it was now Sunday. She sighed and bit her lip. She should really do something, so that he wouldn't have to work so hard and could spend more time with her. Her mouth turned up in a smile as she purposefully strode out of her office.

''Come in.'' A voice called from the other side of the door.

Pushing open the wooden door she stepped into Dumbledore's office.

Not even bothering to look around McGonagall stormed to up to Dumbledore's desk.

''Albus, I'm not happy with the way you've been treating Severus lately.''

''Whatever do you mean?'' He asked, leaning forward, a slight frown on his face.

''Whatever do I mean!'' she repeated, outraged. ''What I mean is that he has the biggest workload out of everybody; he barely has any free time anymore!''

''Well, Minerva, that's hardly my fault, is it? If Severus put more time aside earlier in the day he could have it all done by evening, you know.''

By this time McGonagall looked about ready to explode. ''Put more time aside? _Put more time aside!? __**He doesn't have any bloody time anymore!''**_

Dumbledore had the decency to look scared, cowering slightly in his seat. ''Now now, Minerva, let's not start pointing fingers.'' Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, so he quickly added ''because I take full responsibility for Severus' situation.''

''Good,'' McGonagall replied, looking somewhat appeased. ''You can take him to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow evening for your apology.''

With that she swept out of the office. Of course, Dumbledore wasn't silly enough to think he was off the hook yet.

The Three Broomsticks was rather empty looking, since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend.

Dumbledore and Snape were sitting at the bar in rather awkward silence. Both were nursing butterbeer and neither looked like they wanted to be there.

Eventually Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, ''I am truly sorry Severus, for how I have been treating you lately. And for what I said before. It was uncalled for.''

''It's quite alright Headmaster,'' Snape replied stiffly, but sounding somewhat genuine.

Dumbledore sighed but let the subject drop, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lemon drop, which he then offered to Severus. The potions master accepted it without a word, although he did have a small smile tugging on his lips.

Dumbledore smiled back knowing he was forgiven. By Severus at least. He shuddered to think what Minerva was going to do when he got back to Hogwarts. Perhaps Rosmerta would be willing to lend him a room for the night.


End file.
